lovers, cheaters and truth or dare
by Liongirlxx
Summary: the kids in hogwarts are bored and decide to play truth or dare, which turns into a dissaster. they get drunk and the next morning they are all in weird situations and they can't remember what happened , after that all strang things happen pairings inside the story story better than summary. xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the start

_**Hi, I was bored so I decided to make a new story.**_

_**This is NOT a one shot.**_

_**I do not know the pairings yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter (duhh)**_

"I got a brilliant idea" Ron screamed through the common room.

"what is it" everyone said in union.

"let's play a game" he said.

"what about truth or dare" Dean said.

"yeah" everyone said.

"let's invite some extra people otherwise it's boring" Lavender said

5 minutes later Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Fred, George, Luna, Cho, Padma, Crabbe and Goyle came through the portrait hole.

"you invited slytherins" Ron said to Lavender

"yeah fun right" she said.

"can we start or do you two _ladies_ need to figure out some things first" draco said

"I got the bottle, lavender you start" Dean said

they all sat in a circle and lavender spinned the bottle, it landed on Fred.

"wait, lets put a truth spell on the room" Harry said and he started putting a truth spell on the room.

When he was done we all turned back to Fred.

"truth" he said.

"who do you have a crush on"

"…uh….herrm…..hermione"

"what?!" everyone said in union.

"lets move on" Fred said and he spinned the bottle it landed on Draco "draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss…..mmm….Luna, on the mouth for 30 seconds!

"wh….wha….what, I am not going to do that"

"why not" Luna said

"urgghh, okay" he said while walking towards her

"I think Luna likes draco" Hermione said to Ginny

"you think" Ginny said

Ones the kissing was done draco spun the bottle.

It landed on Hermione

"truth" she said

"okay granger, what shall I ask you?"

"my favorite colour?" she tried

"very funny, no, who do YOU have a crush on"

"George we have been dating for two months, stupid truth spell" she said and with that she walked away.

"George….how could you, you knew I liked her!" and with that also Fred disappeared.

"well this is drama" Pansy said.

"Harry you go after Fred I go after Hermione" Ginny said.

"I am going with you, Ginny" George said

And they left the room, now only Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Dean, Lavender, Cho, Padma, Parvati, Ron, Luna and Seamus where in the Room.

"lets continue" Lavender said and she spinned the bottle.

It landed on Padma.

"dare" Padma said full confidence.

Lavender smiled at her evilly and said "go to the Ravenclaw common room with Crabbe and say in front of everybody that you love him and we want proof that you did it"

"I am NOT going to do that" Padma said

Out of nowhere Crabbe screamed "me neither"

"okay, you can just kiss him, gosh you guys ruin all the fun"

Padma and Crabbe kissed and after that Crabbe and Goyle immediately left the common room.

30 minutes later there were 2 new couples, Ron and Lavender were making out, Fred, George and Hermione still weren't back and Pansy left the room chocking.

The new couples were, Harry and Cho and Draco and Luna.

"hey look what I Found" Blaise said while holding 4 bottles of fire whiskey.

"but we got lessons tomorrow" Ginny said

"who cares" seamus said while drinking a entire bottle of fire whiskey

"okay, a little bit won't hurt" and she took a sip.

_**The next morning**_

**Ginny's pov:**

"What happened here…." I say.

_**a/n**_

_**and what did you think?**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**What will happen?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter of lovers, cheaters and truth or dare.**_

_**p.s. all the characters are going to do mean things and Hermione is going to be a bit of a whore, I thought I should mention it.**_

_**xx**_


	2. lost memory's and big problems

**Hey here is chapter two: lost memory's and big problems**

**I do not own Harry potter!**

**Last time**

"_hey look what I Found" Blaise said while holding 4 bottles of fire whiskey._

"_but we got lessons tomorrow" Ginny said_

"_who cares" Seamus said while drinking a entire bottle of fire whiskey_

"_okay, a little bit won't hurt" and she took a sip._

_**The next morning**_

_**Ginny's pov:**_

"_What happened here…." I say._

**Now:**

I look through the room.

I see I am not in my own room, then I look under my sheets, no clothes….shit.

Next to me lies….nobody?

There is something strange going on here, very strange.

I put some clothes on and walk to the common room.

I see Seamus and Parvati lying on top of each other, Ron and Lavender fighting in the corner of the room and Luna and Draco coming down the stairs in their underwear and bra.

Luna says hi and tries to find her clothes.

"what happened yesterday?" Draco asks.

"I don't know"

"well we got to find out"

"you think?!"

"but I first got to find my clothes, bye"

Draco left looking for his clothes and hermione and one of the twins, I think George because they are dating, came down the stairs in there underwear.

'wow, it was a sexy night last night' I thought

"hey hermione, George" I see in Hermione's eyes that something is wrong.

"I got a big problem" she said

"what is it?"

"well…." Before she could go on McGonagall came in and she did not look happy.

"would you guys care to explain what happened here last night and why do I smell fire whiskey?"

"uhmm….there is a good explanation for that…uhmm…I got nothing." Ginny said

"wow that really helped" Draco said

"2 weeks detention and classes start in 30 minutes, so hurry up or do I have to get ms. Umbridge." With that she disappeared

When she was gone I turned to hermione again and asked "so what is the problem?"

"this is not George" she said and she pointed at Fred.

"you cheated on George!?"

"I was drunk! I can't even remember it!" and she ran away crying.

Fred tried to go after her but I stopped him.

"you guys have to tell George"

"are you mental!" he screamed

Before she could reply, George walked up to them and asked "tell me what?"

"uhmm…"

**A/n**

**And?**

**What did you think?**

**Any suggestions just tell them.**

**Xxx liongirlxx**


End file.
